leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Irelia/@comment-5476695-20130803182320/@comment-5605969-20130803233021
Irelia is a very versatile champ. She can be built more squishy or more tanky, depending on situation, and still do well. I am also a main Irelia player, and I have to say she's actually not hard to bully in lane. What I mean is: any champ that is a lane bully (darius, garen, trundle, Udyr) will screw her up. And since early game your dash takes so long to leave CD, they will most of the times outrun you, even with your slow/stun. Jayce is also a pain, but with a bit of skill, she can handle him. Now, Irelia is in a situation where yuo actually need a lot of skill to win your lanes, as she has very few champions she counters, and also very few counter her hard. But most champs give her a hard time. The only champ I will say you SHOULD AVOID FACING is Olaf. He will poke you in range, and if you approach him he activates his lifesteal, hits you with true dmg and basic attacks you with his passive. And if you try to stun him, he just ulti's and kills you. As for Riven, she loves people who need to go melee and are not jax or have a nuke (Darius and Garen). Since your only defense steroid is your heal, and her's a shield, well, gl. She isn't impossible to beat. Just don't initiate her, and w8 for her to use her Q1 or E to initiate on you. She will stun you, but with your tenacity, you won't lose too much time in the stun. She will then have her shield, or her Q2 and Q3. Try to avoid fights, and if you see her waste Q, try to poke her. Bait her shield, and then punish her if you can. If level 6, overdedicate. You won't be able to run away, so gain some balls and go all in. Lastly, to survive this lane, get sheen for dmg, phase for hp, and Sunfire Cape for armor and more dmg. Get flash and teleport, and try to gank other lanes, as a good Riven will probably beat you. In Wukong's case, I don't see the trouble. If you are in a poke lane, level Q instead of W, as Q's cdr will help immensely. If he stays after E to benefit from his AS, level up W, and make him pay for it. Pre6, he shouldn't be that big of a problem. He will dash to you, so stun him then and spam EQ, he will stay to Q you and then W away. If you get points early in your Q, or can Q to a low HP minion after he poked you, he wont be able to escape you, and you will win the trade. After 6, try to leave his AoE, as it does an INSANE amount of dmg, even for just 80 dmg as base (scaling OP). Take Ghost and Exhaust. Flash and ghost help too, and flash/ghost and Barrier will help you tank a bit of dmg, but my choice is made. Since it will be a poke lane, get sheen, and then rush Randuin's Omen. It will deny a lot of his damage, and make him slow, so you can run from his ulti. Get Boots of Swiftness or Ninja Tabi. Get Triforce or BotRK to further enhance your capacity to run away. He's all monkey business, so show him play time is over. Hope I helped.